Everyone has to pay for their sins
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: In the end, we all pay for what we did, and usually on the worst way you can imagine. Warning: Rape and murder.  Nora/Charles.  Fist fanfiction on english, ever. one-shot


**Hi there HorrorChildrens, this is my first fanfiction on english... ever, Nora/Charles. i did this because i ship them really hard and i dislike the way they ended up, dead and hating each other, i really hate it, so i gave them another ending, tragic but you can call it more happy than ryan murphy's shitty end.**

**Love, Valuh**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing but the story line, the rest is owned by Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p>Nora was ready to go to bed, Charles was already on Bed, probably sleeping since he had to do his "work" early in the morning, she went to the nursery, to check on Thaddeus, see if he needed anything and then she would go to sleep too, she was tired, tired of everything, tired of her life, she was sad, her life was falling apart and her marriage was falling into pieces too quick.<p>

She entered into the room and she noticed the window was open _why it is open? It's nearly midnight _she thought, she went near to the crib, but Thaddeus wasn't there, she started to look around the room, her baby wasn't there, he wasn't old enough to walk, less to jump the barriers of his crib, she was going to turn around, but she felt an arm grab her "Don't turn around or I will kill you" Said a deep male voice, his breath smelled like cheap beer and the owner said the words with hate, the man grabbed her strongly and took her out of the nursery _Where is my baby? _She asked to herself.

The man took her to main room, when he turned the lights on, she saw Charles tied up on the bed, he looked terrified and so did she, he was bounded and his face showed fear and Terror, they looked at each other. "Where is my baby?" she asked in a cold voice the other man just laughed

"And eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" He said in a voice that made Nora shiver in terror "Everyone has to pay for their sins" He whispered to Nora, he started to kiss her neck and she screamed "No, get off of me, now!" she yelled and he just put his hand into her mouth and started to touch her body, she looked at Charles, he was crying and so did she, her eyes showed fear as the man pull out her dress and ripped out her underwear "No, please, No" She begged the other man just laughed "I didn't know you were a begger" He whispered as he bite her neck, he touched her breast, bite them as Nora cried and begged for help "shut up bitch, you are going to like it" His hands moved to her tights, touching her legs, He pulled down his pants and underwear "Do it" He commanded Nora, she refused, and put a gun on Nora's Head "Do it!" He commanded again, screaming, Charles was just closing his eyes, sobbing. The man made Nora sit on her knees and grabbed her hands, forcing her to give him a hand job, she was crying, and after every sob, he slapped her hard, his hands were know printed on Nora's Cheeks "Now, let's start with the fun" The man smirked, he threw Nora at the ground and put his body over hers, Nora was crying and begging him to stop, Charles was sobbing, with his eyes closed, praying silently for mercy, The man was biting every part of Nora's body, while he was penetrating her.

The man let out a moan of pleasure when he came, he stood up, pull up his clothes and left Nora in the ground, bleeding, her face was emotionless and she felt numb, He got out of the room, Nora just looked at Charles on his eyes, crying and he was crying too, he was in pain, emotional, but he knew his pain was nothing compared to Nora's.

The man came back with Thaddeus on his arms, the little boy looked scared and his eyes and cheeks were red from crying "An Eye for an eye" He put a gun on the little boy's head "No, please, don't , kill me but not him" Cried Nora, the man just smirked "A tooth for a tooth" He pulled the trigger and Thaddeus lifeless body fell into the floor and Nora let out a scream "My baby" she sobbed and The only thing Charles could do was sobbing silently, the man sat next to Nora and put the gun into her stomach "I hope you enjoyed" He said slowly, Nora was crying and he spit in her "You whore" He called her, after that he pulled the trigger, leaving Nora's corpse in the ground, naked and full of blood, he went next to Charles "We all end up paying for our sins" The man let out a smirk before shooting Charles in the Chest, After a few minutes the man took the gun and got out of the house.

Nora woke up a few hours later, she found herself on the ground and naked, she stood up and saw her corpse and she let out a sob, she remembered everything, all the things that man did to her, and all the sins she made in her life. She ran out of the room and went to the bathroom and she took a shower, trying to clean herself, she felt dirty. After a few minutes she put her favorite white dress, with her air still wet, she entered to the room and she could hear Thaddeus making noises, trying to get someone attention, she took him into her arms, but his little lifeless body was a few meters away. She sat on bed next to Charles, she broke the tied him out and broke the bound, He opened his eyes and started to cry, he just could hug Nora and apologize, while Nora cried in his Chest, with Thaddeus still on her arms "I'm sorry" He apologized over and over again, Nora was just crying she was broken inside, there were still bite marks on her neck, all over her body, all her body was bruised too.

After a few hours, still night Thaddeus fell asleep into Nora's arms, before she put him on his crib, he changed his bloodied clothes, she put him on his bed and placed a kiss on the little boy forehead.

Charles was on the living room, he was staring at the wall, he was speechless, he was broken and hurt, Nora sat next to him in to couch, she put her head into his chest "He is asleep" She mentioned, breaking the silence "I'm sorry" he repeated "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry I couldn't save you" Charles let out a sob Nora just cried silently "I'm sorry, for everything, for myself being mean to you" She whispered, he just nodded and kissed her Forehead "We are stuck in here" She mentioned, when you die, you suddenly know everything and anything "Shh.. Everything is going to be alright" He kissed Nora softly, and Nora just rested her head into his chest, hoping that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, i accept everything, i am up for constructive critics and stuff. so, you know what to do ;)<strong>

**love, Valuh.**


End file.
